


won't you tell us of the clouds?

by elysekovic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysekovic/pseuds/elysekovic
Summary: "You're an angel."





	

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what this is, i just felt the urge to write it.
> 
> depression is kicking my ass lately. this is not proof read, nor do i care about trying to make sure it makes sense at the moment.

"You're an angel."

Mariel gapes at Meg, brown eyes glistening with unshed tears as she stares at the scene unfolding before her. Meg smiles, a gentle but genuine bright smile. It practically splits her face in half, and suddenly, Mariel is more than acutely aware of how her heart is throbbing in her eardrums. 

Meg could say something sarcastic in response; it would make everything go back to normal, but she doesn't think that she should. Her wings spread wide behind her, the broad, white feathers stretch out behind her and block the view of the rest of the hotel room behind her. Mariel wants to reach out for Meg, do something dumb like touch the wings or kiss her hard enough to bruise her lips. 

"I guess I am." Meg replies, allowing her shoulders to tighten a bit so she didn't look completely like she was on show for Mariel. Meg was never at anyone but her Lord's mercy, but there was a part of her--right at that moment--that wanted to be at Mariel's mercy. She wanted Mariel to control her, to tell her every little secret of the universe that she held in pale palms. 

"You're--" Mariel chokes on her words. She swallows thick, trying to get the lump in her throat to disperse and find itself somewhere else within her body. She tries to shrink beneath Meg's gaze; the hazel eyes suddenly seem brighter, and she suddenly seems more _alive_. Like the weight of her secret had been holding her down, and she was finally free. Mariel turned away quickly, trying to hide the sight of her tears from Meg. It wasn't that she felt weak--she felt happy. For the first time in a long time, such a long fucking time, Mariel felt happy with everything. With Meg. 

"Mariel," Meg says, tentatively. Her voice wavers, fingers shaking against her pale thighs before she reaches out for her best friend. "Mariel, I didn't mean to scare you." She tries not to flinch at the sight of Mariel, her eyeliner and mascara are smudged from her tears. She had no idea she was so _terrifying_. 

Meg wants to shrink, wants to fall away from the world and return to her rightful place in the universe. They always told her that it wouldn't be right to have an angel as beautiful and as innocent as her walking the Earth. She would cause trouble, situations like these, and it would be hard to right her mistakes. Meg promised, repeatedly, that she would take care of the situations she put herself into--she would never show her true being, and if she did, well, she'd figure the situations out. The Lord always told her that no one on Earth could know the real truth about angels, they'd never be able to keep it to themselves. 

They stand in silence for a moment; Meg shakes as Mariel tries to compose herself. "I should go." Meg finally says after a long moment, her broad wings closing in on her as she tries to step aside Mariel. A hand reaches out to stop her, the tanned skin of Mariel standing out against Meg's own pale skin. 

"Please don't go, Meg. Please." Mariel says--Mariel begs. She doesn't know what to say, just stares at Mariel with wide eyes before she nods in response. She allows Mariel to hold onto her; she grounds Mariel like an anchor, and she recognizes that. It sits like a heavy weight in the centre of her stomach. 

"You didn't scare me." Mariel finally speaks, a weak laugh following the emotion-choked response. "You're just... You're so beautiful, Megan." Meg has never really liked the use of her name in full, it has always sounded so strained and harsh. She remembers it being used by other higher individuals to cause humiliation to her. This time, it's different. It's beautiful coming from Mariel's mouth. 

"I didn't?" Meg asks cautiously, a pale blush rising on her cheeks as Mariel shakes her head quickly. "Are you sure?"

"I promise." The confidence in Mariel's voice makes something within Meg's chest quiver, her heart stutters over the fact that Mariel sees her. She's truly being seen for the first time in forever.

Mariel feels overwhelmed; she wants to lurch forward and kiss Meg, take her apart with every passing moment and praise her until Meg is crying for her and crying for her leader. It feels inappropriate in this moment, she tries to suppress every emotion surging through her and she instead lowers her hand into Meg's. She pulls it to her mouth, kissing the back of her hand before she smiles at the beautiful woman standing ahead of her. 

"Thank you for showing me this." Mariel mumbles, reaching out to tuck a piece of hair behind Meg's ear. She looks pale and fragile behind the dark strands of her, and it makes Mariel weak beneath her gaze. 

"I'm glad I could. Trust me." 


End file.
